


71. Broken

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: The Old Guard Drabbles [71]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Crusades Era Joe | Yusuf al-Kaysani & Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Drabble, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26657194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: Broken. Nine hundred years and innumerable wars later, Joseph will think back to the first few years of their time together and realize that Nicolo had what the doctors have just started to call "shell-shock."
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: The Old Guard Drabbles [71]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883827
Comments: 2
Kudos: 119





	71. Broken

Nicolò is prone to fits of silence, eyes staring at some invisible horror a thousand yards away that Yusuf cannot see. It happens at the strangest moments, and Yusuf does not know how to predict what will set Nicolò off on one of his strange flights of too-stillness. He knows that the Frank armies suffered much while marching to Jerusalem, but he finds he still cannot feel much empathy for any harm that came to them on that bloody campaign—even Nicolò, whom Yusuf now considers his dearest friend. Nicolò stands unblinking; Yusuf only touches his hand, gently grounding him.


End file.
